It is oftentimes desirable to have a simple and easy way of holding a pair of eyeglasses on the person when the eyeglasses are not to be worn in front of the eyes. Eyeglasses could be put in a conventional carrying case but the case would have to be put into a pocket or held in the hand, an inconvenience for many people. Also, the ends of the temples of a pair of eyeglasses could be provided with a chain or cord which loops around the neck with the eyeglasses hanging down in the front of the person. However, many people object to holding the eyeglasses in this way because the eyeglasses tend to swing and strike objects in front of the person, sometimes causing damage to the eyeglasses themselves.
Prior disclosures relating to this field of holders for eyeglasses include the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,097,371; 2,511,105; 2,850,152; 3,819,095; 3,917,135; 4,055,873.
In view of the drawbacks of the holders mentioned above a need has arisen for an improved holder which is simple and rugged in construction, is inexpensive to produce and can be quickly and easily attached to and separated from a garment yet the holder allows a pair of eyeglasses to be positively held without any attachment to or enclosure of the eyeglasses.